virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmoses I
'Ahmoses I '''is a character in ''Villainy & Virtue, created and portrayed by Tzeench. Biography Ahmoses I was a pharaoh of ancient Egypt and the founder of the Eighteenth dynasty. He was a member of the Theban royal house, the son of pharaoh Seqenenre Tao and brother of the last pharaoh of the Seventeenth dynasty, King Kamose. During the reign of his father or grandfather, Thebes rebelled against the Hyksos, the rulers of Lower Egypt. When he was seven his father was killed, and he was about ten when his brother died of unknown causes, after reigning only three years. Ahmose I assumed the throne after the death of his brother, and upon coronation, he seeked a way to increase the glory of Egypt and unite the state that was in disarray. Legends say he found a "Slumbering God", and locked it's power into an orb, that since then exchanged hands through history, even after his death. With the powers inside, according to myth, he became a powerful sorcerer that managed to unite Egypt During his reign, he completed the conquest and expulsion of the Hyksos from the delta region, restored Theban rule over the whole of Egypt and successfully reasserted Egyptian power in its formerly subject territories of Nubia and Canaan He then reorganized the administration of the country, reopened quarries, mines and trade routes and began massive construction projects of a type that had not been undertaken since the time of the Middle Kingdom. This building program culminated in the construction of the last pyramid built by native Egyptian rulers. Ahmose's reign laid the foundations for the New Kingdom, under which Egyptian power reached its peak. His reign is usually dated to the mid-16th century BC. However, His Reign was to little from his point of view. He needed time, more time to complete the glorification of Egypt. Thus, he cast strange magics over the orb, that would use it's power to resurrect him upon his death. At the fateful day of his death however, the orb was stolen. Lost to the annals of history They were reunited however, when Nightmare took the Orb at the Heartania museum, accidentally activating the magic inside and starting to resurrect the dead Pharaoh. Ahmoses the First would soon walk again the Earth. Appearance If not for the warps that surround his body , he would be a horror to behold, a desiccated corpse. He is however mummified, and covered in the finest Armour of Egypt. Only his face is uncovered, revealing a mummified head and empty eye sockets with an eerie red light. Oh his left there is a sheathed scimitar , and on his hand he holds a Ornate golden staff, adorned with a large emerald on the top. Personality Ahmoses is arrogant, to say the least. He considers himself a living god, born to rule all Egypt as thus. However, this also comes with a heavy sense of responsibility and duty , unlike other Pharaohs that were content to rule as they please. He is of course a devout follower of the Egyptian pantheon, and strongly aligned to that time's ethics and customs. There is no need to say there he is completely clueless over the current state of the world. There are also linguistic issues, given he speaks a language only a scant few historians and archaeologists know. Abilities Magic of the Sands Ahmoses is a powerful sorcerer , capable of making many conjurations of his homeland. He can create sandstorm, summon a swarm of carnivorous scarabs, transmute any liquid mass to sand or quicksand with a touch . The source of the energy he uses however is based on the crystal on his staff, and cannot cast anything without it. False Immortality If Ahmoses Physical body is heavily damaged or completly destroyed, he can dissipate as a swarm of insects, returning to his sarcophagus. Over a course of hours or days, depending how heavy the damage, his body will reform inside. If his sarcophagus is destroyed, Ahmoses will truly die. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Tzeench Category:Immigrant Category:Egyptian